Further investigation on the relationship of nerve activity and vascular protein synthesis is planned. These studies will be extended to the new stroke-prone strain of rat that has just been established at the NIH. The peripheral and central aminergic systems will be reevaluated in the stroke-prone rats with particular attention devoted to the prehypertensive stage.